


The Equality in the Number

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set 1972; PWP (aka a lot more skin than clothes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Equality in the Number

**Author's Note:**

> A very small offering (especially compared to the last two years) for Christmas. Life got in the way of something bigger. :( But maybe better than nothing?

Stumbling into their home, they started tearing off each other’s clothes even before the door had clicked shut behind them. They had spent time in and between classes flirting like there was no tomorrow, and once classes had been over, all bets had been off. They considered themselves lucky to have actually made it home. Chances had been 50-50 on that.

Amidst the frantic groping and heated open-mouthed kisses, he was the first to hit the bed, landing on his back. Miraculously, she managed to remain on her feet instead of following him into the horizontal. Never taking her eyes of him and his irritated expression, she walked around the bed, eventually climbing on it and over him on all fours.

His initial confusion evaporated instantly, being replaced by a wide grin on his face as he grabbed her by the hips to pull her down within reach of his mouth. The contact drew a loud moan from her before she closed her lips around his hard member. Although his vocal appreciation got lost between her thighs, the involuntary bucking of his pelvis communicated his pleasure quite well. There was no denying that oral was among his favourite kinds of sex. He loved his girlfriend for indulging him more often than once in a blue moon. Repaying the favour was no turn-off or hardship at all, it was a joy actually to drive her as crazy as she made him feel.

Her mind wasn’t the only incredible thing about her. Doing his best to not get lost in the pleasure her sucking his cock provided, he parted her labia and put his mouth and tongue to good use. The stimulation drew a long hum from her which vibrated around his erection. The circulation of the position was a huge part of its attraction. As they had no patience to pause or go slow this time, it didn’t take long until they reached their climaxes. Those, though, they did their best to draw out for the other for as long as possible before they collapsed, breathing heavily.

“That was fun,” he panted. “Wanna do it again?”

She slapped him, but couldn’t help laughing at the same time. “Five minutes?”

“Four.”

End.


End file.
